As She Steps Through Time
by AngelLostInTheClouds
Summary: As she steps through time is a start from the beginning in my own way story. I will let the story pick the paring or pairings, Warning there will be some language, possibly a poly relationship Way down the road. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

As she steps through time

Written by me inspired by the show Inuyasha of which I claim NO ownership

* * *

Many centuries ago an inu demon boy was born to the great Inu king and Queen of the west. His name was Sesshomaru, like his mother he was beautiful and cunning like his father he was strong with the mind and heart of a good leader. He achieved perfection in everything he chose to do, isolated by his status and reserved nature the people around him respected him and as he grew they feared him too. On his one hundred and fiftieth birthday his mother told him that she would be leaving, it took a decade for the teenage demon to realize she was never returning. she had been gone two centuries when he discovered his father had fallen in love with a human. Just as Tashio and his beloved Izzy were to have their first child the Dragon king brought war to Inu no Tashio's door. The last words Sesshomaru heard from his father were "Son, once she has given birth take care of my love and your brother, I will do my best to meet you in the hidden caves." The inu kings best had not been good enough for they never saw him again.

The half demon, half brother Inuyasha's birth was not at all what it should have been. A traitor had slipped her poison and the child's birth had taken too much from her, Sesshomaru's stepmothers last words were, "Take care of Inuyasha tell them both how much I loved them." with her death Sesshomaru was landed with a great responsibility.

What he found at the hidden caves was his fathers well thought out contingency plan. A great Miko had placed a barrier that disallowed any who did not know where it was to find it, nor those with violence in their heart to enter. The latter barred Sesshomaru from entrance, giving the whining half breed to one of the servants that awaited him Sesshomaru left to see what he could do for his father, only to find the land war torn and empty. He did not know what had happened but he had a strong feeling that it had been his fathers doing.

The half breed pup Inuyasha grew as a demon did, his human guards past away leaving him alone at just fifty years, relatively he was only six when he had to fend for himself. they had taught him to fish and forage how to find shelter if he was too far from the caves. what they did not teach him was that humans feared him and demons despised him. the first time the lonely boy found a human village was about fifty more years forward. A twelve year old isolated boy who had known only kindness until his sixth year was yelled at and hit called so many things he did not understand. by the time he found home again resentment grew in his young heart it grew so big he was barred from home. He knew what that meant and it only caused the anger to grow.

a few decades later the angry abused boy was strong of body with even stronger walls around his heart. He found the village of the shikon no tama and thought that if he got it and wished to become a full demon that he would be able to quell some of the pain in his heart that he would be able to go home and find a life. What he did not expect was to find a brown eyed beauty that would break his walls, that he could free from her own. they fell in love the Miko and the half demon, on the day they were to run away together Naraku another half demon with a grudge against the Miko, tricked them both killing the girl and trapping the boy. Five more decades would pass with the boy in deep sleep pinned to a tree with a broken heart the jewel he had sought lost to time.

Much devastation occurred, sorrow and terror almost anywhere you looked. humans fought demons and each other, demons were being attacked by an unseen force many went into secluded hibernation hoping that when they woke the worlds balance would be returned. Some stood and fought, Sesshomaru was one, his battle prowess unmatched, but there were others. The real beginning of the power shift was when a girl fell down a well.

* * *

Without a Trace

In modern day Tokyo there lived a relatively normal girl, she went to highschool loved her family and worked on the Higurashi shrine that was her home. She did well in school and had great friends, she loved history and art. She was an avid cyclist and even archery and a hobby, albeit one she had not spent very much time on more than the concept it was something that felt right. Kagome had always gotten feelings about things few of them made sense.

One such feeling was that she had always thought she was meant for something great, there was just this feeling inside her that she could not name and her mother would just smile and say she was a special girl. Her brother would say it was something she ate or a number of other comments only a little brother would make. Her grandfather would offer to tell her a story, he had many and Kagome knew them all by heart.

The weekends when they would have the celebrations was her favorite time, hard work of course but there was something special about celebrating the past to her. During one such celebration, Kagome's mother asked her to get something that had been stored in the well house,

Kagome looked around the many boxes for the lanterns her mother had asked her to find when she saw the tail of a certain fuzz ball that was forever banned from being near the decorations, being a very playful cat. "Bayou! Silly boy, you are not allowed in here." shooing him out and quickly closing the door behind him Kagome hefted the flashlight she had brought with her to help look and used her other hand to manage the legs of her modified priestess garb she began her search anew.

There were many boxes so she started from the door using a grid pattern that brought her closer and closer to the well. The closer she got to the well the more she felt like she should run very far in the opposite direction. She would have sworn that she kept hearing a strange scratching noise, but would dismiss it for Bayou, or Sota or one of the many seemed to her that the noise was coming from the well, when it happened again she decided to take a look hoping it was not one of Bayous many furry friends stuck down the very deep hole. Fighting the urge to run away she got closer and closer the noise beginning to get louder and more frequent a step away and, *BAM* Sota slammed open the well house door. Kagome jumped out of her skin spinning and pointing the very bright flashlight right in his eyes.

If her high pitched scream had not disoriented him enough temporary blindness did, so when he heard her scream a second time he did so distantly and did not see the body of a giant centipede wrap itself around her and yank her down the well in a flash of bright blue light. it took him minutes to discover his sister was gone, without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

As She Steps Through Time

Written by Me inspired by Inuyasha which is NOT owned by me

**Fear of the Unknown**

* * *

She had run out of breath to scream her throat was so raw she could taste blood, the monstrosity that every time she wiggled only tightened its grip of her seemed to be chuckling. Ninety percent of the creature was the body of a centipede but the other part was the upper half of a human woman well humanoide anyway.

"Finally, I will show him! waste of demon flesh! ME? I will get it then I will get him, be the most powerful" the creatures words interrupted by its maniacal laughter.

Not only had she been abducted by a terrifying bug but a crazy one. Kagome was both terrified and pissed currently terror was winning by a mile. There was a second flash of blue light and she saw the sides of the well rushing past, almost feeling relief, quickly they exploded from the well landing in a tree surrounded grassy clearing, not the well house.

Mistress Centipede tossed the girl into a tree looking for her prize, spying the pink glimmer in her side she lunged.

Kagome ducked around the tree barely avoiding the crazy bug, coming face to face with the the prettiest boy she had ever seen. Silver hair that had little ears poking out of it and a sad smile on his face. The Centipede crashed into the tree causing Kagome to flail to catch her balance, just registering that what she caught was an arrow in the boys chest the crazy thing crashed into the tree again. Kagome fell pulling the arrow out as she went.

He felt a warm touch, his body, tingling energy had him shivering from head to toe. When the seal broke he came alive, roaring out "Kikyou!" tears of pain, of heartbreak escaped before he could stop them. Looking down he saw, kikyou? but the presence of a demon had to come first, whatever had happened he could not let it hurt her!

As she crashed to the ground Kagome felt that strange tingle she would sometimes get, but intensified. A small explosion of energy and the beautiful dog eared boy came alive. He stared at her a second tears on his face, had he called her Kikyo? Shaking his head before he leaping into action, claws and teeth bared The boy fought for all he was worth coming more alive with each swipe of his claws, with each drop of blood. He was a spectacular fighter but he had also been trapped to a tree for a long time, the centipede got a good hit on him and he was knocked senseless into a tree. Kagome had no idea what she was doing when she launched toward the creepy bug but clutching the arrow in her one hand and flashlight in the other she was determined.

Mistress Centipede saw her coming and licked her lips hungrily, reaching out with the speed of a demon her claws raked Kagome's side as Kagome blinded her with the flashlight, screaming out Kagome swung her arm the arrow going for the bitches heart putting all her pain and fear, and hope for her and the boys life into it. Just as the arrow was about to pierce flesh it glowed a brilliant magenta and the centipede demon turned to ash.

Kagome looked down at the boy hand grasping her side, "Are you ok?" hope in her eyes she fell, the blood loss to much. unbeknownst to him, Kagome clutched a round jewel it had come out with the blood.

The boy had two thoughts, his demon side said powerful Miko run away and his human side told him while she had looked alot like Kikyo in the beginning she was not. All he knew was he should get her to the village, she had saved his life and he could not let her die with him in her debt. She was light but the strange glowing thing in her hand worried him, it took more resolve than he would admit to carry her down that mountain the fear of the unknown so strong.

As She Walks Through Time

I wrote this I do know own its inspiration the Inuyasha story line

**In the Blink of an eye**

* * *

The village was not how he had left it, everything was older, but following his nose he found who he was looking for on the outskirts like she was waiting for him.

"Inuyasha." she nodded and beckoned him to follow her to her hut.

"You smell like the brat sister, how long have I been stuck to a tree?" Inuyasha was mystified which irritated him.

"Wait till we have healed the girl, Inuyasha." Kaede shook her head, he was just like she remembered, beautiful and young full of life and absolutely no patience. Last he had seen her was while she was standing by her dying sisters side, a very young girl. She now knew that it had been then Onigumo now the self made Hanyō called himself Naraku had played much trickery and been the one to kill her sister.

He followed the old lady in to a well tended hut that smelled of cooked fish, his mouth was watering, putting the girl were Kaede pointed. and took the small basket of fish she offered him just nodding at the fact she wanted him to fish in the morning. While she tended to the girl she told him the truth of the day he was pinned to the tree, she told him of the Shikons disappearance and that she had felt it flash when he was released, then she told him of the last fifty years.

The moon was high by the time she was finished her work, the girl seemed strong and Mikos always had luck with healing.

"So Inuyasha you have been unusually quiet. Have you anything to say?" Finally turning to look at him she saw the dangerous tint of red in his eyes. He moved towards her eyes on the girl, reaching out his hand to hers he almost lost it. "Ah so you discovered where the Jewel is, sooner than the later I hoped for but inevitable. You can't touch it so do not try, it is absolutely pure and you are not." She watched him carefully he was angry and confused.

"I will be back tomorrow, with your damn fish, I will have the jewel." with that he was gone, in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading,_

_~Writter _

* * *

**As she walks through time**

_I am the writer inspired by the written, Inuyasha does not to me belong._

**Give up all Hope of a Better Past**

* * *

There was a warmth on her face, it felt like the sun taking a deep breath it was the cleanest air she had ever smelt. Before opening her eyes Kagome did a little checklist something she had done since she was little but never quite in this way. One: I am inside, Two: There is someone here with me, Three: it was all very real and while I have been tended to I have a rather large wound. Post Script: I am holding a marble.

The marble made her open her eyes, she looked and saw an older woman the eye patch was curious but the clothes matched that which the boy had worn. She was in a small structure with a fire pit and many herbs hanging along the walls there was a curtain pulled to the side for a door. The brilliant sun was reaching her on the futon. She did not want to speak, it would make it more real. The marble in her hand seemed to pulse, it felt like it was trying to reassure her. She looked again to the old woman, noting her patience felling the calming waves of kindness and time well spent. This was a good woman. Still not feeling up to speach Kagome instead waved at the woman gently, noting the flashlight still on and in her hand. turning it off she looked at the woman hopefully, wanting her to speak.

Keade saw the pleading in the girls eyes and decided to break the silence for her. "Hello girl I am Keade the village Miko. You are in what was once the village of the Shikon no Tama and is not the village of the bone eaters well. The hanyo Inuyasha brought you to me, lucky for you both that I am still here. It has been fifty years since i last saw him, awake anyway." She paused for a moment of reflection. "There is much i could tell you but I have many questions of my own little Miko girl with the Shikon no Tama in her hand." Raising the eyebrow of her good eye she waited for the girl to find her voice.

Nervously Kagome started to speak, "Hello Kaede, I am Kagome Higurashi. I was brought here through the empty well on my grandfathers shrine. I am very scared and confused… I watched a boy come to life after i pulled an arrow from his chest and the terrifying centipede bug that brought me through the well disintegrate from and brilliant magenta light that came from me. I thought I was going to die." As her shoulders began to shake and the urge to cry took over Kagome forced herself pain or not to sit up. Through the tears she said, "Where is the boy with the dog ears?"

Keade felt sorry for the girl, and understood enough of what she said to busy herself making a calming sweet tea. "Inuyasha said he would be back today, we have to be careful he not the only one of demon blood that will be coming. That jewel in your hand is quite precious, I am trying to figure out a way to control Inuyashas temper long enough to get him to listen."

* * *

Soft white dog ears twitched hearing the word control and it be referring to him. He seethed angry that the old witch thought she could control him or that she had anything to say that he wanted to hear. The girl seemed just as strong and strange as he had yesterday, the scent of her blood was disconcerting but all he really wanted was the wishing jewel. He could feel it, smell its power in the air. It pulsed warning him away, it seemed it was content to stay where it was. What Inuyasha had to know was where it had come from, it seemed that it had come out of her, but isn't that impossible? He jumped from his perch in a high tree to the outskirts of the village walking slowly so that the old woman would know he was coming. He could not believe that Kikyou was dead, when he was a full demon he would rip this asshole Naraku apart. As he got closer the jewel power pulled and pushed him at the same time. He came to stand in front of the woman's hut just as she stepped outside. "Why does she have the jewel?"

Kaede had given this some thought and said, "I am not sure Inuyasha, she claims to have come through the well where you last had the jewel yourself. What I do know is that it has chosen her, whatever that will come to mean I do not know." She stood barring him from entering her hut.

His nose and ears told him she spoke the truth, he could also tell the girl inside was in bad shape. "One week, I will give her a week to be better and then she better be able to defend herself or give me what's mine." without another word he was gone.

Kaede thought about Inuyashas behavior, always had been strange for a hanyo. The girl saving his life must have meant something to the boy. Turning back she went to the girl after pouring the tea in a mug for her.

Leaning against the wall she looked at the old woman, "I guess I better get healthy fast, do not really want to fight him at all nevermind when I can not walk." sighing Kagome sipped her tea. "Mmm this is amazing thank you dear lady. Why are you being so kind?"

She sounded like a little girl, lost and worried about strangers intentions. which in all honesty was exactly her situation. "Don't worry child no harm will come to ye. I maybe old but I have enough left in me to send that little brat running if need be." Settling down handing Kagome a bowl of stew she decided to tell her Inuyasha and Kikyous story as she knew it and also about the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Many years ago, I was but a lass of six or so; my sister had found an injured man. Quite as she was my sister had a big heart and brought him to a cave to tend to him and heal his wounds. With the war going on one did not bring a man in to the village. Around the same time a white haired Hanyo was seen in the vicinity making the village of war left behinds very nervous the only real defence they had being my sister.

To start out the relationship between my sister and Inuyasha was not what is should be, his first statement being "Why do you smell funny?" He was innocent a lost boy who had not known love in a long time. Kikyou was a girl with so many responsibilities on her shoulders it was hard for her to not feel lonely. In many ways they were perfect for one another her reserved nature taming him and his explosive one bringing out a playful side I myself had never seen. He would even play with me, my sister was never so kind as when they were in the stages of love.

Not all things were good however the man my sister had been taking care of too fell in love with her, and when he heard of the hanyo from my sister and heard the love in her voice he completely lost his mind. the things he said to my sister caused her to leave the cave and never return. Later we found out that his evil and openness to possession caused his calls to be answered Onigumo became a hanyo, who took the name Naraku. Devious as he was with the new powers and armed with the power of all my sister had told him as an invalid he came up with a plan to steal the Shikon no Tama and get his revenge in the process. Sadly it was not very hard, in love though they were things were to fresh and old paths far easier to tread turning Miko against hanyou was easy. One power Naraku has is from the many demons that made him up, he could take part of himself and create puppets that looked and sounded like any one he chose.

As Kikyo said goodbye to the village and paid the jewel her respects a puppet Inuyasha attacked taking the jewel harming me killing a few others, he insulted my sister mocked her turned all of her fears against her. She attacked but he was faster clawing a deep gash in her side he leaped away breaking out through the roof and running away. Fury and betrayal pushed her to actions she ran out following his aura bow already out and ready. when she found him he was bending to pick up the jewel looking at her with pain in his eyes. He cursed her and ran, he was fast and so was her arrow. Her final act was to pin her love to a tree sealing him in a deep sleep. The jewel disappeared that day with my sisters life.

The jewel itself is immensely powerful, Midoriko was a Miko a long time ago. She was more powerful than any before her or after, even my sister was not as strong as she, closer than any that has been in a long time. During her last battle against one such as Onigumo her soul balanced with his, after seven days and nights she knew she could not last much longer and as he went to clamp his jaws around her she took hold of his soul. Binding their souls together with her last breath, and the last of her power their deaths created the Jewel it exploded from her chest. in side they are still locked in battle the holder influences the balance of power. A pure soul keeps it pure a tainted one and it goes black.

There is a legend that says a pure and selfless wish will free Midoriko's spirit allowing her to go to peace at last.

* * *

Kagome had listen quietly, tears falling from her midnight eyes. "It is not possible to change the past, but if I could I would try; sweet woman, I am sorry for your loss."

Kaede was moved by the sincerity of the girls words, the light in her aura while pure was coloured with sorrow for the pain of others. This girl had a big heart, just like Kikyo had. "It is ok dear girl. Give up all hope of a better past."

* * *

Reference:  wiki/InuYasha_Wiki


	4. Chapter 4

_Readers, I apologize for the slow progression, hopefully quick updates help._

_~Writer _

* * *

**As She Steps Through Time**

_I write a story, the original Idea of InuYasha I do not Own anything to do with it. _

* * *

**'I look like her?'**

Kagome healed quickly as Kaede knew she would, by the third day she could walk without pain and was even helping around the village in return she would get the basics, and stories of mikos and a little light training in meditation. Kaede said as long as she was in this time, she had a home, and that whatever Kaede knew she would teach the child. It had not past the old woman notice that the sweet girl looked alot like her dear sister by she did not mention it. Inuyasha could be felt flitting about the forest rarely staying still for more than a minute except when Kaede told a story. It had been the first thing that Kagome had learned aura sensing all creatures had different auras, currently Kagome only had limited range on human, Miko and demon. Kaede said she had reason to be proud for learning so much so quickly.

On the seventh day Inuyasha came into town, he looked resolved to a course of action if not happy about it. When the Young and Old Miko met him part way he clenched his jaw, it seemed that the girl had put the jewel in a pouch around her neck. "Will you give it to me?" His voice was gruff, his eyes held anger and longing. He felt the jewels pulse it did not want him, it could feel his selfish heart. Growling from rejection he lunged at the girl who screamed and ran, she was fast for a human and she kept throwing things at him. Worried she would do to him what she did to the centipede he avoided all objects that left her hands like they were on fire. "Oy! You bitch, give me what is MINE."

Kagome knew she could not keep this up for long he could run forever, the longest time jogging was only a couple hours, flat out running she was done for. When he called her a bitch she stopped dead, a broom in her hand and faced him.

Only his reflexes stopped him from blowing her over, the look of rage in her eyes was disconcerting to say the least. The uncomfortable and angry hanyo was about to say more when a spirit powered slap sends him to the ground, it is shock that keeps him there. Looking up at the small girl eyes wide he takes in how much she looks like Kikyo and how much she is not.

Not knowing how she did that and to pissed to care Kagome begins to scream at the dog eared boy. "Never call be a Bitch again, I have a name and YOU, eavesdropping puppy should know it by now! My name is KA-GO-ME!" She glared at him half wishing he would just run away, she had enough problems with out his crap. "This jewel came out of my body, therefore possession is nine tenths of the law it is mine if it is anyone."

Most of what she had said confused him so his brain broke it down into simple terms. One, she was scary as hell for a human. Two, she was not going to give him what he wanted. Finally he was in no way sure how to get it, demon plus powerful miko equaled dusty demon. The only thing he really clicked on was that she called him puppy, "I am not a puppy you Fucking…" he was cut off by a carrion crow diving down and ripping the Jewel from Kagomes throat.

She screamed, the crow was the size of a large dog an smelled like death its filthy claws digging in to her chest as it ripped the thin leather tie holding the pouch with the shikon inside. The pain was immense but the sensation that part of her soul was being ripped away was much worse. She started to run in the direction the crow was flying, When she saw the bow and quiver of arrows that Kaede had promised to teach her with the day before instinct took over she grabbed them and kept running. The crow was flying like it was sick, probably the only reason she could keep up then she saw it choking and knew that it had swallowed the jewel. Thankfully they were out of the village before it happened. The crow was surrounded by light it began to grow and mutate it sounded painful. Inuyasha jumped to rake it with his claws but the crow saw it coming and used its bi-plane sized wings to blow him away. She drew the bow and with only movies to go by she thought it was pretty good that she took its foot off.

"what the fuck you smiling about you may look like Kikyo but you are useless." Ignoring the pain and anger radiating off of her he jumped into battle. the jewel empowered creature was a difficult opponent even if it seemed to be about as smart as a rock.

Kagome shook off most of the pain the distraction to great to deal with now, she saw the foot she had severed and it was behaving strangely. Once it had been severed from the whole the foot had gone back to its original size it was twitching moving like it was trying to return to its host. She remembered something the old Miko had told her that some demons could lose limbs and basically put them back on there was like a magnetic pull the limb always returned to the host. it gave her an idea. Pulling the tie from her hair and ignoring the fact she was holding the most repulsive thing she had ever touched in her life, Kagome tied the foot to one of her arrows and took aim. She wanted to hit it in the throat because that is where the jewel was. Under her breath she repeated, "Hit the mark, hit the mark." it was like a prayer she focused so strongly that her innate spiritual power flared around her like a roaring fire, the magenta glow cowed Inuyasha and the Carrion crow. The crow seemed to come to it self, to fast it was like someone else was driving it launched itself at her as she released it was straight above her diving down from five stories up. When the arrow touched it it disintegrated and as it struck the jewel it exploded in all directions but down. As the sparkling purifying power rain down on her she broke out of her trance and was very confused seeing some shimmering fragments falling from the sky she tried to catch them and picked up the ones she missed. what she held in her hand was only a 32nd of the jewel five small shards, cupping them in her hand she cried over them wishing them whole another flash of light startled her and woke Inuyasha up from his gaping.

In his head he was shouting "I am not afraid of this little bitch!' what he said was not much better. "You fucking stupid cow! I am going to rip your head off!." only feet away from her he saw he was unable to move, but with all the purity in the air he could smell nothing but the light of it. He did not even hear the limping steps of Kaede, nor her whispered spell. When beads shot around his neck and the old woman shouted to Kagome the red bleed out of his eyes and confusion set in.

"Kagome girl say a word of subjugation!" Kaede hoped this would work, Inuyasha's yokai was strong half demon or no.

Subjugation? She looked at his adorable puppy ears and screamed "SIT BOY!" as he plummeted to the ground she felt the binding spell entrench itself between her and the necklace. Looking at his unconscious body, she finally felt the weight of everything that happened and ass unconsciousness left her boy she thought, 'I look like her?'


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest reviewer: I am not sure, it is one of the pairings I do most often._

* * *

**As She Steps Through Time**

_I do not own Inuyasha i just write a story._

* * *

**Come Back From the Other Side**

Kagome awoke, not daring to open her eyes yet the throbbing pain was like a drum solo from hell. She knew that she was on a futon and indoors, but it did not smell like Kaede's hut. Going through the events leading up to now hearing not one but two people breathing, Kagome could not help but feel nervous. When she cautiously opened her eyes what she saw caused her to burst out laughing. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner tied from head to toe, he looked like a mummy with puppy ears. His growling and muffled yelling did not help subdue her mirth.

Kaede sat leaning in the doorway a small smile that turned into a chuckle as she heard the girls laugh for the first time, it was magical. She had tied the hanyo while he was unconscious not wanting his anger to get the best of him and hurt the girl.

Inuyasha stopped his fruitless thrashing and shouting to stare at the girl she had a wonderful laugh, Kikyo had only ever chuckled at most so much more reserved than this girl. He still wanted free so when she stopped he started to whine his big amber eyes pleading for his freedom.

She tilted her head to the side twitching her nose contemplating being that close to him, admitting to herself that he was adorable. "If you try to hurt me I will sit you mr. or purify you by accident either way." He tone took on a whimsical note and the worried look on his face gave her confidence that he might be a dumb jerk but he was not straight up stupid, so be began to carefully untie him as the amused elder miko watched.

Inuyasha decided that the best course of action was to close his eyes and remain very still, never had he been so worried for his life. Trained Miko were scary, an untrained miko of her power was terrifying. When the ties were completely removed he set his eyes on the old woman, "Get these things off a me!" His ears as well as his tone betrayed his irritation as he pulled at the bead necklace. Then the strangest sensation caused him to close his eyes in contentment before realizing the little Miko was gently rubbing his ears. He was frozen, half of him wanted to run the other half was content to never move again. It was the old womans chuckle that broke his trance. "Get off me woman!" he growled and put his hands over his ears firmly.

Stepping back Kagome put her hands on her hips, "I have a name dog boy, use it!" said through gritted teeth giving him a growl of her own, surprising Inuyasha into silence.

"We should talk about what needs to be done children, the jewel of four souls is broken, demons will be drawn to the shards trying to become more powerful, it is up to you two to find them all." Kaede's voice was somber she took note of both reactions.

"Feh, I don't need her shes a weak human would only slow me down. Stupid Bi…," Coughing he just glared at the suddenly sad girl and began to get very uncomfortable when sent of her tears reached his sensitive nose. "Hey I stopped didn't I don't cry!" Inuyasha did not like when girls cried.

"Dumby I am not crying over you, I want to go home. He is right Kaede I am weak and stupid, what help could I be?" She sniffed feeling not for the first time like a lost little girl.

Kaede smile, "You child have a rare gift, not only are you a powerful Miko but you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, No one but you can see the shards demons can only sense their presence. We can take you to the well if you wish and see if we can not do something." She put a hand on Kagomes back and began to lead her, Inuyasha watched them realization dawning on him.

"Oy ya old bat where are you taking the shard detector?" His voice was demanding, angry, it is no surprise the insulting hanyo was promptly face first in a small crater.

The two mikos were almost at the well when he showed up, he was hostile but silent he had spent a lot of time near this well not including the fifty years stuck to a tree during the week he waited and watched the girl he had sat here and thought of his love. Strong, beautiful and patient Kikyo, she was dead and the last time he saw her only cruelty came from both sides. Never had he felt magic come to life swirling, beckoning it was like it was happy to see the girl. He could tell they felt it as well. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Will ye be back? Truly dear we need your second sight." Kaede new little of the girls word, but her family was there and missing ones family was something Kaede knew more intimately than anything.

It took a lot of courage but Kagome was a responsible girl she broke it she would have to fix it. "I promise, in two weeks time I will be back." Shoulders back head high she pulled her self to stand on the lip of the well. "Here goes nothing…" Pencil diving into the well she was swallowed by a brilliant azure light the waves of magic floating over the miss matched pair.

Kaede looked over to the fidgety Hanyo and asked, "Hungry pup?"

He growled but nodded and followed the woman to her hut, hoping the girl would come back from the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

_Readers do not hate me but this is largely an explanation chapter so you don't get confused as to why the hell there is now a cabin near the well house ect… Oh and some Hojo fluff :) because sometimes a girl needs a normal sweet boy to make her feel good about herself. _

_Emily- You are most welcome_

**As She Steps through t**_**ime**_

_I am writing a story based on an Idea, I do not own InuYasha_

* * *

**Family**

When her feel met solid ground it was gentle and when she climbed up the latter that had been put in the well because Boyuo was a very silly kitty the shimmering light gave her the sense it was saying see you soon, which was disconcerting and comforting at the same time. Dashing for the door she called out "Mama!" and in moments everything felt right and overwhelming at the same time clutching to her mother in the shrine courtyard she sobbed with her mother. Soon her brother and grandfather came out and a family group hug ensued Kagome felt safe and loved and knew her family would understand. "Mama can I have a bath first?"

* * *

Kagome told her mama everything as she sat in a extra bubbly bath, from start to finish Mrs. Higurashi just listened wise brown eyes filled with emotion. After the bath she changed the bandage on Kagomes chest and put her in her own bed with a favorite book and the promise of tea and oden. It was only once she was alone in the kitchen that she shed her tears, sad ones for where she new her daughter was going and happy ones that her daughter was alive. She had so much to do, Kagomes schooling would have to be changed to home school. Nihongo herself had provisions to buy the feudal era was not modern girl friendly, if she could not be there for her daughter she would still provide for her. As Grandfather owned the shrine only in name and it was very popular and she was a well written author money was not really an issue.

Sota came in to the room seeing is mothers resolve face he sighed and just started to help make one of his favorites oden. His sister was not staying and his mother was sad, so was he just because he bugged her did not mean he did not love his big sister. "Hey mama? What are you going to tell the police?"

Nihongo sighed her shoulders slumping handing the reins to Grandfather who came when she called she went to have an interesting conversation with the police.

* * *

One of her weeks were up and it had been a busy week, she had passed her examinations with flying colours not only was she in home school but she had been skipped grades in several topics the only one they thought best to keep ass is was mathematics. English, and Science she was bumped to doing last year classes and her history/ social studies about bumped to an optional first level college class she had taken Archery and cooking as her extra curricular activities she would be doing both in the feudal era her mother had bought her a book on both **Archery for the beginner **and **Camp out cooking:**_keeping it interesting_. She loved her mama.

Sota had spent the whole week making something in secret and being shy when giving gifts she had found a scrapbook with pictures of Tokyo and her home and her family along with a digital camera with many extra batteries that she figured, was her mamas doing.

Grandfather, being who he was taught her meditations and how to do sacred sutras telling her to pray over them before using them her holy powers would infuse them. During the week her grandfather had had many such conversations with her after a very formal apology for not senseing her power and teaching her sooner. He was worried about the danger she would be in and guilty that he had not giving her a sharp weapon against the demon ilk she was to battle. She had giving him a big hug and told him about Kaede.

Some other things that happened was that the once open and spacious well house was now almost bursting with many supplies. Her mother had got her a special traveling backpack that held a lot, she had purchased not one one but three tents; a single, a four person and one that looked like a small house in a box, that one was made of special wood and basically took a degree in engineering to build… It was not really a tent as a collapsible cabin of sorts a book on how to make it a permanent weatherproof structure was another gift from her mother she wanted Kagome to set it up near the well a home away from home to store the extra supplies and have her own space, with the sutras and modern technology in locks ect it was a really safe spot. Her mother thought of everything and also had the internet. So with that and everything else a girl needs a lot of there was the clothing issue.

Do to the unpredictable nature of Japan's weather Kagome got to do a lot of shopping, she already had three sets of the traditional Miko garb in her preferred colours, blue like her eyes, Black and Magenta her favorite colour and the same as her powers manifestation. Then she got lots of shorts and jeans also t-shirts and long sleeve shirts also one summer dress, her mother also made sure she would have clothes to survive a monsoon and a blizzard Mothers were mothers. It made Kagome feel safe and loved, she would have never thought of all this stuff likely it would have been her yellow back back with some hygiene things and instant ramen.

Everything was set up so that she got two months worth of school stuff her mother filled out the sheets with lies about Kagomes exercise and cooking since Kagome would be too busy and if her friends came around she was visiting extended family and would be back soon. Everything was so well thought out it was like this was meant to be. One of her favorite purchases was a Long bow made by Steve Ainsworth, it was gorgeous. Arrows were another of her mothers stocked up on items.

Kagome felt ready so as she sat under the sacred tree where she had released Inuysha five hundred years ago eating an ice cream she dozed not hearing the careful and sure steps of one of her classmates.

"Kagome- chan?" he asked quietly not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes flew open, "Hojo- san?" She smiled sweetly. "What brings you here?"

"My mother sent me to deliver your Grandfather's cream and I thought I would say hi while I am here." He returned her smile. "Why have we not see you at school? there was a rumor that you had gone missing?" His happy eyes filled with concern.

"I am going to be in homeschool, actually visiting some family in the country." She forced a small giggle, "Like a shrine maiden exchange program."

He took her explanation with a smile, "Well if you are going to be disappearing would you mind going to the fair with me tonight? My mother got some free tickets we could even invite Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka if you wanted?" His voice was so nervous not normal for him at all, and his beautiful caramel eyes so hopeful.

Kagomes first instinct was to say no, so that things did not get super complicated but instead she wanted some normal carefree teenage fun with a gorgeous sweet boy. "I will go call them right now Hojo- kun." She smiled taking his offered hand to stand and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek,"We will meet you at the gate at 7?"

He merely nodded dumbstruck as he was a waved goodbye.

* * *

_I was going to put the date and goodbyes in this chapter but then it would probably not be done until the morrow so here it is, sorry about all the filler. :) _

_Should the date go well?_


	7. Chapter 7

**As She Steps Through Time**

_I am just writing a story, InuYasha does not to me belong. _

* * *

**At the fair with a boy**

_There's something about a funfair _

_Where people will go and take a dare _

_Is it the music or flashing light _

_Not knowing the answer but love the sights_

_Dill gray_

All dressed up and ready to go, Kagome could not stop smiling. The four girls had gotten ready and Ayumi's house it being closest to the fair and not having to climb down the shrines thousand or so steps.

As they walked to the sky train Kagome was struck but how different everything had been five hundred years ago. Where A forest had been, a river a village, was a great powerful, loud and smelly city. Time changes all they say.

Listening to the happy chatter of her friends made her feel content and sad at the same time, she would almost never see them after this. She would be traveling with a hostile hanyo with the cutest puppy ears ever and the worst attitude of anyone she had ever met. Kagome was a beautiful history geek who was great in gym class, she was used to pretty boy jerks who thought she would do whatever they wanted because she was a 'geek'. Inuyasha was in trouble she did not like to be pushed around, knowing perfectly well she was a hypocrite being one of the bossiest people she knew.

All of these thoughts stopped when she saw Hojo waiting for her, he was dressed well and was always well groomed when she got closer she closed her eyes basking in the cologne he was wearing. "Hello Hojo- kun, is it to forward to say that you smell amazing." She tilted her head slightly bashful bright smile and happy eyes.

Hojo felt like his legs were about to turn to jello, Kagome was not like any of the other girls he had met. She was both sweet and funny as well as having morals and a backbone, he enjoyed that she stood up for herself and knew what she was worth. Especially because she never made anyone else feel less than they were. When he tried to say it was fine and thank you what came out was a blushing stammering "Hi Kagome! You look nice." He friends were giggling as him with happy smiles on his face.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were so happy that Kagome had finally accepted a date with Hojo, one of the only guys at there school that wasn't a complete tool. Kagome was special everyone who met her knew it instantly, some people just has different reactions to that quality in her. Hojos reaction was adorable to watch he was awestruck by Kagome, they had been imagining an imaginary relationship between their two friends for years now.

"Oh here are your tickets, what would you charming ladies like to do first?" Hojo smiled at all of them but he only had eyes for Kagome.

Kagome put a finger on her chin and crinkled her nose, "Hmm, a roller coaster?" her excitement was contagious, the group went on rides and talked and ate for hours. When it was time to go Kagome and Hojo waved goodbye to the three girls and started to walk the other way, to Kagome's house chatting away about this and that and when Hojo finally took her hand in his she gently squeezed it in return.

Both panting from the shrine steps they collapsed under the god tree laughing, just serendipitously happy in each others company.

"Thank you Hojo, I had a really good time tonight." She smiled flushed from the stairs and her companion.

"So did I, you are a singular girl Kagome Higurashi." Hojo wanted to kiss her so badly, and as they slowly came closer and shared a short sweet butterfly inducing kiss.

Kagome blushed and shyly asked if he would sit and watch the stars for awhile, so hand in hand they leaned together against the tree and watched the beautiful night sky, one of the benefits of having to walk up a thousand stairs.

Kagome's mother had been sneaking peaks since they had got op the stairs and when she saw they had fallen asleep she merely giggled and called his mother, sending her a mobile picture of the scene and then taking them some blankets. In the morning the blushing pair said goodbye sharing one last hug.

The next week flew by which made everyone in the shrine a little sad, it was time to say good bye.

* * *

_All fluff I know but with where she is going and who she is going to be with doesn't she deserve fluff? Cut it off here so that the next chapter is all the same flow. _


	8. Chapter 8

**As she steps through time**

_I do not own Inuyasha, this is just a version of my own. _

_apologies for the extra time read a story that but me in a funk. I thought I should warn you, there may be bigg character deaths eventually._

* * *

**Demon hair, demon, it all purifys the same**

It was time to go into the past, to begin her quest of putting a jewel that had unknowingly been part of her her whole life back together. She had always been a responsible girl something she had got from her mother. Her mother always said that her children were a perfect blend of her and father, responsible like her and adventurous like him, both smart and quick to smile. In Kagomes eyes there was no one stronger than her mother surviving her husbands death and raise two children with so much love. With so much work ahead of her she showered and dressed early, tying her long hair in a messy bun she made her family breakfast and handed out coffee tea and juice as it applied.

They had done the hugs and kisses and goodbyes last night, so they quietly got to work. Kagome started with the small things first, things she could carry on her own up and down the vines it was not long before Inuyasha showed up and agreed to help. The cabin thing was the trickiest but it went through and Inuyasha easily lifted it out, Kagome marveled at how strong he was, and during a mother suggested refreshment break she asked him just how strong he was. His answer was that he did not know, he had never met something that required brute strength that he could not overcome rather easily. Impressed she told him so and thanked him for his help and for being kind to her. He gave her a grunt and jumped in a tree. She added figuring out how to compliment him with out bothering him to her list of making this 'adventure' easier. Looking up at him from her seat on the lip of the well she winked and fell backwards, doing a roll so that when she landed in her time is was on her feet. Giggling she climbed the latter for the last bit of stuff.

"What is so funny dear?" Her mothers voice curious, her smile sweet.

"Oh just thankful for the many many years of gymnastics and cheerleading, makes falling backwards down a well fun." She smiled at her mother who just shook her head.

Everything she was taking was on the other side, with the three people she loved most in the world in front of her she felt the tears begin to well up. "I love you guys so much, see you soon." She sat and turned jumping into the well, not wanting to turn into an emotional mess. She knew he could smell her sorrow that he said nothing said a lot about him. The first thing they did was put her permanent little house up, Inuyasha asked her questions about everything, her things the future why they well did not like him. It was companionable a good start she thought. They had come to an understanding he would give her one more week for Kaede to teach her the basics in archery and some more miko training and then they would be on there way, Inuyasha could not argue that training would make her more of an asset and less of a hinderance. His foul mouth and incessant laughing at her first training session got him put in at least three craters and very sore eardrums.

On the second day Kagome and Kaede decided that after four non stop hours of archery it was time for a break so Kagome ran to her cabin, a place she was falling more and more in love with everyday to get into her bathing suit. Grabbing a towel she jumped on her collapsible bike (another of her mothers ideas) and made her way to the water. There were children and other women there they quickly accepted her in there games scandalous dress or no. It had not taken her long to win the hearts of many of the villagers, but they had also accepted Inuyasha so she was not sure what it said about her. For his part he was sitting on a rock on the bank staring at her like he had never seen a woman before. He got his eyes unstuck when she bounced a rock off his head, leaping into the water to grab her and jump dumping her in the much colder center of the river. Getting to the edge she was about to sit him when she saw his face, something was coming. Her range was small but she felt it too it was a full yokai and it was coming fast. ushering everyone out of the water Kagome told them to run to Kaede and don't stop.

They feel the demon turn, it begins to go in a circle, but once it completes one full turn it disappeared. "They stench is everywhere and getting closer." I don't know where it went but something is coming!" Inuyasha shouted, growling he used all of his senses trying to find it.

Kagome thanked whatever Kami was listening that she had brought her bow and quiver with her. She agreed with Inuyasha, something malevolent was coming but what? It was closing all around them panic started to swell in Kagomes chest, 'been here less than a week and I am going to die.' Instinctively stepping closer to Inuyasha who was very focused it was like he was waiting for something. All of a sudden she was lunched into the air with inuyashas strong arm around her, becoming winded, terrified and exhilarated at the same time Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him. To his credit he was so focused on protected them he didn't notice her modern bathing suit clad body pressed against him. when he landed on a sturdy tree branch what she did notice, was that what was coming after them was hair.

"A hair demon,"Inuyasha growled, "Fighting this stuff is usesless! We have to find her." He went to pick Kagome back up but paused feeling the scorching tingle of her spiritual power flare.

Drawing the string back she aimed her arrow at the mass of hair, demon, demon hair she was betting it all purified the same, hopefully. 'Focus Kagome, hit the mark, hit the mark!" she reliced and the brilliant glowing arrow sliced through the mass of hair. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha but his head was turned

Inuyasha heard a frustrated scream and knew that it was the hair demon. "Found her, lets go!"

Kagome squeaked at she was thrown over his shoulder from both surprise and mortification, she prayed that he was so focused on the demon that he ignored her barely covered butt.

* * *

_Next one is the fight, sorry this is taking so long. Lucky Kagome the there is no Miroku around yet._


	9. Chapter 9

_What I forgot to say last chapter is how inuyasha knew it was a hair demon, since he can not see the hair. It was his sense of smell and hearing, he knows about them so used an educated guess._

_Warning: fight scenes are something I am still learning. Have not done many,_

* * *

**Only prey runs**

Following the scream did not pan out the way he had hoped, all he saw was a huge barren clearing, popping the miko on her ass earning him some colourful names she started to sniff around.

"Stop! you're about to walk in to a strand of hair." Kagome looked at him with confused disbelief.

Inuyasha looked at the empty space in front of him and looked over his shoulder at the girl with a 'have you lost your mind' expression on his face. Waving his arm in front of him trying to illustrate the emptiness he quickly pulled his bleeding hand back. "What the hell!"

" told you, can't you see them? the hair is all over, there is a huge nasty ball of it up there." She pointed to the center of the clearing and up, " It looks like it about level with the tops of the trees."

Growling, "Well fuck, I can't see shit…" He ignored her glare, and reached claws first where he had been cut and felt the tension, he could cut it but it took fall more pressure than he thought it would. "It is enchanted, the hair demon is old and strong"

"Why thank you sweetie." Yura looked down at the pair of confused brats that had damaged her hair, a miko 'yuck' and a inu hanyo. "You both have such pretty hair but you, Inuyasha I must have it for my collection."

The way she said Inuyashas name made him shiver, very creepy. "How do I get to her Kagome?"

Quickly picking her jaw off the ground Kagome bit her lip, "The hair is everywhere, it looks like she is controlling it. If you could sever the ties to her hands it would give us an advantage but you would have to come from up top, or distract her so I could take a shot?"

"I will distract her, since I am so much prettier than you." Winking at her he jumped in to a tree shooting enough foul language at the oni to thoroughly piss her off. With his hanyo strength, claws and bad language he lept over the clearing, taking swipes at Yura she got a few hits, he had to be fast since he could not see the hair, only hear it move.

Kagome notched one out of the whole two arrows that had survived the trip, she was waiting for the perfect moment, when the hair demon had both hands outstretched so that she could take them both out at once. She was doing what her grand father had told her, praying… in this case that she wouldn't miss that the arrow would hit the mark. It was difficult to focus there was this irregular red flash she could not find the source, the banter between the two demons seemed steady so she changed her focus wanting to see if it was a danger. Her face contorted in confusion when what she saw was a blood red hair going from the demons heart to the giant hairball One of grandfathers lessons came to mind.

"_Now Kagome, the history scrolls tell of several types of demons. Not the different classes but types. Some have a very human looking form, like you have described the hanyo Inuyasha, many have an animal like form it is said that our animals are the distant children of the demons, but there are also some that are embedded in an object, like a sword there are many reasons for that, it is basically in three categories, it was a beloved object, it was what they were killed with or they were cursed. Possessionis what it is, the way to defeat an evil object demon it to break it sending them on into hell. To release one who was trapped but not evil, breaking it will work but praying is gentler. When you see them what they are doing is projecting what they looked like or what they want you to are ways to tell but only if you have the site, and pay very close attention."_

Keeping her thoughts to herself, demon hearing and all she thought "Change of plans puppy chan." putting all her collected focus into the shot she aimed at the center of the ball of hair it quivered as if it could read her intentions. As she released Yura screamed turning her back on inuyasha she began to lunge in front of the arrow hoping to change its trajectory before noticing that it was made of purity. Stopping short she was impaled from behind inuyasha had leaped after her so focused on the fight she didn't register the static of miko power in the air. His clawed hands ripped through Yuras back and came out her stomach her weight dropping is all that saved him from obliteration. As the arrow struck the hair it disintegrated falling like glowing magenta snow, when it found the center where the hair demons power was there was a small explosion. Kagome stared slack jawed at what she had done, little to much focus she thought as she watch Inuyasha dash swearing out of the clearing trying to pat out the smoking spots in his robe. She began to laugh and fell on her ass still laughing when he glared at her.

He was about to tell her just what was wrong with her when he felt the shimmer of a familiar yokai. "Silence woman, can't you feel that?"

She stopped and focused it came easy with all her power in the air, "It feels like you but stronger, or more potent anyway. Who is it." all mirth gone she gave him a serious look.

"Sesshomaru…" His face hard blank of emotion Inuyasha looked to the west and waited. Only prey runs.


End file.
